


Deceptively Human

by Katrandom



Series: Humanity is Relative [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (Jon gets bullied by a monster), BAMF Martin, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Ableism, Monster!Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrandom/pseuds/Katrandom
Summary: An avatar of the Stranger makes a poor choice in victims.A rendition of Jon getting spooky and then getting Martin cuddles.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Series: Humanity is Relative [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569277
Comments: 39
Kudos: 354





	Deceptively Human

**Author's Note:**

> I like spooky boys.

The rope chaffed at Martin’s wrists as he struggled and screamed against his gag at the grainy surveillance feed in front of him. Jon was backed into a corner just outside the archives with what appeared to be Martin towering over him and shouting abuse.

Jon, much to his credit, seemed to be standing his ground but the continued insults aimed at Jon’s appearance and personality from Martin’s doppelganger were beginning to visibly wear on him. His shoulders bowed deeper as the doppelganger called him a hypochondriac and an attention seeker.

“How long till he breaks?” came a whisper from behind Martin, “Humiliated by his own _beloved._ ”

Martin lashed out against the ropes as best he could but only succeeded in slightly turning the swivel chair he was tied to. The voice laughed again before the body followed; cloth and sand and a sense of wrongness all tied together into the mangled for of a Stranger. It reached for the volume dial and the garbled sounds of the Martin doppelganger hissed and echoed into the room.

_"No wonder you're parents left you. I would want to die too if my kid was as messed up as you!"_

Jon balked hard on screen, looking at the doppelganger with horror and betrayal. Martin sobbed into the gag, trying to push as many happy and loving thoughts at Jon as he could so Jonmight know that thing wasn’t Martin.

“Look at him, shaking apart at a few mean words. Pathetic.”

It turned to Martin and twisted it’s face into something that resembled a grin before stepping forward. Martin took the opportunity to thrash and managed to slam his head into the disgusting cotton stuff jaw of his captor. It yelped before spinning Martin away from the surveillance console.

“Naughty, naughty~” the Stranger said as it began to dig it’s rusty claws into Martin’s face.

An unholy shriek suddenly tore through the speakers before they popped and gave out under the stress. The Stranger withdrew it’s claws from Martin bleeding cheek and turned to the screens.

“What!?” It growled, slamming its fists into the console.

Martin just barely managed to turn and get a glimpse of the now HD video feed where Jon had his cane buried in the doppelganger’s throat.

“ _Where is Martin Blackwood?_ ”

The doppelganger groaned and gaggled but refused to answer as static began to distort through the fried speakers. Jon ground down on it’s throat and bent down face-to-face with it.

“ _Where is Martin Blackwood?_ ”

The doppelganger shuddered and shrieked before going still. A dark green fluid began to seep from it’s mouth as Jon removed his cane and looked up at the security camera. The video froze for just a moment before Jon’s face was suddenly inches from the lens and was now being displayed on every screen.

His eyes were wrong, instead of the warm brown eyes with the threes flecks of blue in the left that Martin had memorized, they were depthless black with glowing gold rings for irises. Ink-like tears began to seep from them as Jon grinned with too many thin sharp teeth.

“ **_Knock, knock. May I come in?_ **”

The Stranger hit the power button with such force that it dented the panel and looked back at Martin, “What the fuck?”

The screens all jumped back to life full of static and a high pitched squeal began echoing from the abused and damaged speakers. Patterns of stylized eyes began to flicker in and out of the screens.

“Stop or I kill your precious assistant!” The Stranger yelled as it tried to reach for Martin’s throat with rusted claws.

A distorted laugh began to join the squealing speakers and caused the Stranger to stop and turn back to the screens. The center screen began to bulge outward as a black mass materialized in the tube. A hand broke through first with seven thin fingers tipped with black talons followed by an arm that was too long. Magnetic tape began spool out of the other screens as the second hand joined the first.

Martin could only watch in horror as the tape wrapped around the Stranger and pulled it closer to the head that was now forming through the screen.

“ **_Statement of the entity formerly known as Jeremy Fox-Wright regarding his plans to kill the archival assistant, Martin Blackwood._ ** ” Jon’s voice resonated horribly through the room as his head and shoulder fully breached the screen revealing unfamiliar feature and an ever shifting amount of eyes, “ **_Statement begins._ **”

Martin blacked out

\---

The bed was soft and warm under Martin’s battered body. He hummed and snuggled into the duvet deeper and pulled Jon’s bony body closer.

This was nice… and then he remembered he should still be tied to a rather uncomfortable chair in the defunct security guard office.

Jon grumbled in protest as Martin shot up into a sitting position and winced as a large bandage pulled at the skin of his cheek. He looked around wildly before settling into the confusion of being safe in their apartment with a now grumpy Jon trying to crawl back into his lap.

“What? How? When? Who?”

Jon squinted up at him, “Too many questions.”

Martin shot him an unimpressed look before falling back into the pillows and making Jon reposition again. Jon huffed in annoyance before trying to find a better position tucked into Martin’s chest.

“No cuddles until you explain,” Martin said as Jon attempted to get Martin to hold him.

“A stranger infiltrated the Institute with a doppelganger, kidnapped you, attempted to catch me off guard and possibly kill me, I found you and took care of it.”

Martin rolled his eyes as he rolled to the side and let Jon wiggle into his chest with a sound of victory.

“And what about the spooky shit?”

Jon shrugged, “Not sure yet. Too tired to think about it.”

Martin grinned softly and let it go for now. They laid there napping for a few hours before Martin thought of something.

"When did you figure it out?"

Jon blearily looked up from where he'd buried his face in Martin's chest and raised an eyebrow.

"When did you figure out that it wasn't me?"

"When it told me I was an idiot for ever thinking you actually loved me," Jon said sleepily, “Knew it was bullshit because I can usually feel the affection coming off of you like a radiator.” 

Martin blushed, “Can’t help it. I love you.”

“Mmm, love you too.”

Martin looked down at where Jon had tucked his head back down and pulled him impossibly closer just to feel him go completely limp in his arms with a delighted hum. If he could, Martin knew Jon would be purring.

**Author's Note:**

> Monster Jon Notes:  
> \- Owl/Cat Witch aesthetic  
> \- Hair: Thick messy bun at base of skull, Black w/ gray, stray feathers sticking up out of the scalp.  
> \- Eyes (on face): Round, deep black with gold rings as irises, drips black ink (can turn gold or red)  
> \- Mouth: Wide with thin cat-like teeth, double canines, sharp, can vomit ink and magnetic tape  
> -Hands: 7 fingers on each hand, very long thin and sharp fingers with extra joints, wide flat palms, cold and dry (can use his fingers for writing), very fine motor skills  
> -Body: Stretched out, random eyes that constantly shift positions (like face eyes w/o ink), jerky movements
> 
> Come bother me at Katrandomwrites


End file.
